Birthday Surprise
by IolantheRavenclaw
Summary: Ah, first love. It can be the most wonderful experince in the world... as well as the most unexpected and painful ones. It can be even more hurtful on your B-day to get some surprises. -A story in a Card's POV- Warning: Future slash!


**A/N – Hello everyone. This is not only my first Yu-gi-oh fic, but my first short story as while. (I'm use to making long series that I never tend to first, let alone get past chapter five before starting another one ^-^) I say this fic will be no more then five chapters. Many only three, depending on how I feel. Anywho, hope you like it.**

**Birthday Surprise :**** Chapter One **

The seaside; this is my special place, my second home. It's hard not to be fond of a passive and serene space such as this. To float about and watch the miniature waves as they slowly crawled up the sandy shores, to feel the gentle breeze kiss your cheeks and to listen to the soothing song of the mischievous sea growing louder with each splash against the rock-strewn cliffs.

The glorious sun was just waking from its slumber, greeting those on the island with a warm smile. This was the start of a brand new day. Not just any day, mind you. It was my birthday that was coming and I was too excited to sleep. How could I sleep when in a few hours I'll be sweet sixteen? So instead of lying forever and a day in bed till it was time for breakfast, I decided to watch the sunrise as it brings my special day to me.

You would think because I going to turn sixteen that I would want a big party with cake and presents, for all my friends to fan in my room with greetings and hugs. All the halls were to be decorated and the music was to be humming in the background while people sang the traditional birthday song. All attention was to be on me. It was _my_ treasured day. 

Nope. That's not my style. 

Big parties were never to my liking even though I look like a person who would enjoy a big party bash. Sure, I wouldn't mind a party and some cake, if at all possible devil chocolate, but all I want was a happy birthday and a hug from all my friends… and maybe if my birthday wishes comes true, a kiss from my crush.

I could feel my pale cheeks grow hot at the though of my crush kissing me. Of course it would never happen but the though of it was pleasant. In real life, I would just have to settle for his smile.

His smile. 

That was the first thing I saw the day I got on this island. Once Master Yuugi added my card to his dueling deck, everything was black till I woke up in my lover's strong arms. I couldn't see because my eyes were hazed over at the time so when I looked around, I couldn't tell I was in the forest. I didn't even know were I was. The fact that someone I didn't know, let alone couldn't see at all was holding me had freaked me out. It could have been a dragon or a zombie, and if I couldn't see, I couldn't fight.

When I tried to get away, he just held me tighter, whispering soft reassuring words in my ears till I settled down against his chest. For some reason, I felt that I was in safe hands. When I told him I couldn't see, he told me not to fret, that it was just a side effect and my sight will be back in a moment.  With that, he started humming an elven song to soothe my nerves.

A side effect of what, I didn't know. At that moment, I though it to be best to save my strength for fears that future peril was to come. So instead of going on with my questioning, I lay there and relaxed in his arms, listening to his elegant voice as he hummed.

 What he said was true. My sight did come back. And when it did, the first thing I saw when I gazed up at him was his smile.

I was in awe. You could say I was being rude, for staring isn't the polite thing to do when getting acquainted with a stranger…especially with droll bubbling down your face. Yet his beautiful was overwhelming. Pointed ears, shining blonde hair, hazel eyes… I felt like I was in a trance. An elven warrior in emerald, tan and silver armor was carrying me through a murky forest towards a castle; my new home.

On the way, he had told me about the island I've landed on, from the Shadow Forest and Cerulean Seaside to the high, rocky cliffs and the tall lush fields. I wasn't really taking note of much that he said. I was too occupied with taking in my surroundings in all their glory. I caught a few things he said, like the white light that shoots down from the heavens when Master Yuugi adds a new card to his deck, how each dueling deck has its own little island were the cards lived, and how the island is set to match the needs of the cards type. Since the cards in Master Yuugi's deck were mostly spell casters and warriors, the island had a medieval look to it, and all the cards lived in the giant stone palace at the center of the island.

The castle you would think to be bitter and humid, unpleasant to the eye. That's what I though till I saw it. It was like a palace in a fairytale with a sparkling mote and wooden drawbridge. Its tall grey stone walls were covered with healthy green vine, flowers of all colors blossoming upon them. All the walls inside were decorated with paintings and silk tapestries; soft rugs lied on the icy floor, vases, flowers and other art pieces stood on every table and colored candles lit every room. The food was nothing to complain about. It was like a feast for every meal of the day. Entertainment wasn't lacking either. There are plenty of books to read, games to amuse you with and sometimes we have tournaments for pure enjoyment. But it was nothing like dueling.

When Master Yuugi is about to duel, we all go into the Battle Room. There we wait around a wooden table that showed a heliographic projection of the duel till Master Yuugi calls upon our card. When a card is called, the monster is surrounded by a bright light before disappearing from the room to the dueling field in Master Yuugi's world. There we battle for Master Yuugi till the game is over, be it for our master or for us. Then we appear back in the Battle Room, no matter if we were on the dueling field or in the graveyard.

Now that I've been in Master Yuugi's deck for a few months, I had not just experienced all these duels and games but I am now a friend to many of the other cards. Mystical Elf or Myst as I call her is my best and closest friend. Dark Magician, or Dark acts like a brother to me and Celtic Guardian, or Cel for short, was the first person I met. I'm grateful he'd taken me to the castle or who knows what would have happened to me in the Shadow Forest. Many unfriendly cards were out there, very cruel and nasty creatures. Oh the stories that were told…

"Morning Dee." a voice chirped from beside me. Blinking out of my train of thought, I quickly scanned the beach with my emerald eyes.

Nothing. No one was there.

"Hello?" I called out, keeping an eye out for a prankster who might be pulling some stunt on me. Some of the cards like to play practical jokes on the others when they're bored. One of the worst was Summoned Skull. Skully liked hanging out in the Shadow Forest and scared any monster that went too deep into the forest area.

"Up here!" I heard the voice again, this time from above me. With eyebrows raised in curiosity, I looked up… only to be met by a floating pile of purple in my face.

I shrieked in surprise, the purple thing making me loss complete concentration. With that, my levitation spell gave out causing me to fall to the sand with a 'FUD'.

"Well that was fun…" I muttered, rubbing my butt which had took the full force of the fall.

"You still haven't learned Dee." The purple thing called down, floating downward towards me before landing gracefully at my side.

"Dark! What did you do that for?" I asked, glaring up at him. He just glanced down at me with playful blue eyes and a smirk on his face.

"To see if you'd keep your concentration if you were attacked off guard."

I answer him with my tongue sticking out at him. "I'm working on it!"

Dark just shook his head; smile never fading as he extended his hand down, helping me to my feet. I quickly brushed the sand off my light blue and pink bodysuit then straitened my matching hat that had fallen over my eyes when I fell.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while checking to see if the back of my pink shirt was dirty.

Dark stepped back with a fake expression of shock on his face. "Why Dark Magician Girl, I didn't know this beach was your property!" He scanned the sand around him before crossing his arms. "I don't see your name on it." He taped his staff on the sand, causing his name to be written in the sand by a small and very fast ball of glowing light. "In fact, my name's on it!" 

"Very funny." I said, walking through his writing over to my pink and blue boots that I left sitting at the foot of a nearby rock. I sat down on the rock, pulling on the first boot while continuing the discussion. "I meant why you up and about this early in the morning. You usually stay up late reading spell books and sleep in till breakfast time at ten."

He just stood there with an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' look on his face for a brief moment before finally saying "Dee, it's past ten. Everyone's looking for you. We know how you hate to miss breakfast."

"It is?" I looked up at the sky. Sure enough, the sun was no longer resting at the end of the sea, but high up in the corner of the sky. "Opps!" I chirped weakly, throwing on my other boot. I guess I was daydreaming a bit too long.

"Come, we must hurry before all the food is gone." Dark said with a dramatic flare, ending with a wink of an eye. Muttering a few words under his breath, a gust of wind blew around his body making his purple robe twist around his legs. When the wind was gone, the levitation spell was complete and he lifted off the ground, despite the heavy armor he wore. "Bet I'll get there before you!" He shouted down.

"In your dreams purple-boy!" I called out. We didn't even have breakfast yet and already we were challenging one another. Just as quickly, I muttered the poem under my breath. The wind came, surrounding my body and giving me a chill before leaving me. I hastily jumped high off the sandy shore after the purple robed wizard.

If you ever seen the two of us challenging each other, it would be your natural instinct to stay as far away from us as possible. If it was your wish to be instant road kill, then by all means stay. Believe me as well as all the cards that did stand in the way, you don't want to mess with too powerful wizards. Dark is the most powerful card in the deck, and even though I'm not as strong, I'm still pretty tough for a level six card… and I got a big stick!

My staff wasn't that helpful at the moment though. Dark was too fast for me to use a spell on him, and I doubt that the stick would do anything to him if I threw it at him. He'd probably fake a 'Hey, that hurt!' like all guys do when you hit them and it doesn't hurt. So right now, I was more focus on gaining speed. That was easily gained with the right words, so I quickly said them, causing yellow glitter to sparkle around my body. Bingo! Instant boost. Now I'm closing in on him fast.

Fast was right. I'm speeding like a flaming arrow towards him and he abruptly stops in front of me, floating in mid air with eyes staring at the sky. It was so sudden; I didn't have time to stop. My arms flew ahead of me, taking the full force as I collided into Dark's back. While Dark floated there unfazed, the power of the impact made me loss my concentration, causing my spell to fail. I squeaked, wrapping my arms around Dark's neck before I could fall.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, a bit annoyed that his upper armor hit my arms _hard_ when I rammed into him. He just turned his head to the side, giving me his serious profile view of him before pointing to the sky. My eyes followed up his arm to his finger. It was pointing at… the sun.

Unlike its usually bright golden flames of glory, they were turning that of black. Shadows were growing bigger over the forest and fields from the lack of light and the sky was changing from its normal blue and white to a murky green and shady purple. This was a normal sign, and could only mean one thing.

"So Master Yuugi is about to…"

"Duel." Dark nodded. "Come," he said, and with one swift moment, I went from dangling from his neck to being carried in his arms. Normally I would protest, but I knew we didn't have time for me to cast another spell. When Master Yuugi is about to duel, we have little to no time to get to the Battle Room. If we don't make it in time, the doors will close and we won't be there when Master Yuugi needs us the most.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT only Yu-gi-oh or anything related to it so please don't hurt me. *curls up into a little ball*


End file.
